Guren Honda
'Guren Honda '(グレン ホンダ, Guren Honda), commonly known as 'Symmetry Freak '''is a former Mage of the Rising Dawn Guild and a former member of the Magic Council. He is a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild and has retired from being a mage, due to deciding to settle down with his spouse: Lily Dawnlight one of the current Knight Commanders of the Uranus Imperial Empire. He is believed to be a God. Appearance Guren appears as a thin, teenaged young man who is a bit shorter than Lucia and Patricia and reaches only up a little past the latter's shoulder. At this point, he is 158 centimeters tall (about 5 feet, 2 inches). Guren's eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He typically sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's. He also sports black hair with three white stripes, known as the ''Lines of Balance, along the left side of his hairline. On some missions, Guren dons a cloak and mask that resemble his father's current wear out of pure enjoyment of liking it. Guren also will don different clothing during other activities, such as as a white dress suit for the Christmas Eve Anniversary party, looser (and even asymmetrical) clothing for playing basketball, warmer attire for the battle for Brew on Lost Island, and formal-casual clothing for parties. After the time-skip and being rescued by his comrades and joining them on adventures, he appears slightly more aged and taller, enough to almost reach to his father's shoulder. His attire changed to that of alater attire that consists of white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket similar to that of Lucia and Patrica, a white suit jacket with the Magic Council symbol on its left sleeve, navy pants, and white shoes. He later wears a simple black shirt with a black jacket along with black shoes when acting independently. His color scheme have further seem to mimic his father, the only variation in color now from his face. Personality and Traits Guren is Julian S. Alexander`s opposite in every way; while Guren is comical, kind-hearted, gentle, shy-quiet, and understanding towards his comrades; Julian is cruel, impatient, loves the fear she gets from her worshipers, and is very apathetic towards the plight of her worshipers. Guren, despite being her opposite is a very different person, a different aspect though you could also refer to Guren as Julian`s good qualities manifested and brought to light. Despite his seemly cordial attitude, Guren is notorious as a "party animal" as viewed by his comrades and loves the party light leaving his students for two hours out in the burning sun just to go to a party that is happening six miles away. Due to his "wild-like" attitude, many of his comrades are skeptical of him ever completing a mission despite an official statement stating that Guren completed the mission from the Guild Master. In terms of Guren`s goals and motivations a lot of his goals are linked to his hidden past; a past believed to have been the determining and shaping factor that shaped most of his own personality and given him a lot of his current personality traits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gun User Category:Short Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:God Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Requip User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Space Magic User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepathy User Category:Demon Hunter Category:Original Characters Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Divine